¿Ha visto a un pequeño mecha de color rojo?
by Tavata
Summary: Si lo ha visto favor de contactar al doctor Fujiyama san o a Nightbird. Arigato...
1. Chapter 1

**_* 1 *_**

El doctor Fujiyama, uno de los científicos más reconocidos en todo el planeta nunca imagino que su tranquilidad pudiera esfumarse así de pronto…

El sonido del cristal al quebrarse rompió la armonía del silencio esa mañana mientras las risitas infantiles del pequeño se hacían presentes.

Alud. Ese había sido el nombre que Nightbird le había hecho entender al doctor Fujiyama que sería el nombre de su pequeño. El científico humano aun seguía sin entender cómo era que su ninja robótica hubiera podido desarrollar esa habilidad extraterrestre para tener un pequeño mecha.

El pequeño le agradaba sobremanera al doctor Fujiiyama, el japonés le había regalado dos robots con inteligencia artificial para que el pequeño Alud jugara. Aunque tenía que admitir que en sus planes no estaba la destrucción de su casa cada que Alud se divertía con Assimo y con Marhu.

Nightbird estaba sentada bajo el árbol de cerezos del jardín del doctor Fujiyama. A ella no le importaba un vidrio roto.

El doctor Fujiyama salió de su laboratorio donde todos los días desde altas horas de la mañana se encerraba a trabajar.

-Gomenasai Fuijyama san

El pequeño Alud estaba arrodillado intentando levantar todos los vidrios rotos, a su lado Assimo y Marhu ayudaban lo mejor que podían.

El doctor se sonrió, el pequeño de Nightbird parecía un cachorro de felino, la forma de su cabeza recordaba las orejas de un gatito, si Alud se hubiera puesto a ronronear en ese momento o tuviera cola el doctor lo hubiera tomado como la cosa más natural del mundo.

¿Qué pasó Alud kun?- preguntó el doctor- ¿Qué le pasó al vidrio?

Se rompió- dijo el pequeño con una vocecita tiernísima- La pelota…

Fujiyama se volteó hacia donde el pequeño indicaba. ¿Pelota? ¡Eso era diez veces el tamaño de una pelota!

¿De dónde la sacaste Alud?- preguntó el doctor

De allá- señaló el pequeñito.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

Alud no quiero que vayas hacia allá…- Alud lo miraba sin entender- allá –explicó- están construyendo edificios y es peligroso para ti…

¿Mi?- preguntó Alud dejando finalmente los vidrios en paz.

¿Cómo explicarle al pequeño? Aunque había colonos cybertronianos por todo el planeta, aun había sectores de la población que se sentían intimidados por el tamaño de los mechas ¿cómo reaccionarían con un pequeño?

No, el doctor no deseaba ver que hicieran a Alud la mascota de alguno de ellos o aun peor que lo tuvieran como esclavo o encerrado en una jaula como un animal salvaje y peligroso.

Solo… no vayas hacia allá… ¿Entendido?- el doctor palmeó la cabeza del pequeño.

-¡Hai!

…

Sin entender por qué a Alud le encantaba ir a jugar donde estaban todas las máquinas y trascabos para construir, extrañamente era como estar en casa; pero, como el doctor Fujiyama san había dicho que estaba prohibido era mejor buscar otro lugar donde jugar.

Las dos inteligencias artificiales le acompañaban en todo momento. Alud salió de la casa para ir al jardín, no tardo mucho en divisar a su creadora sentada bajo el cerezo.

¿Okaasan?- llamó Alud.

Cualquier otro hubiera pensado que Nightbird no había escuchado o no había deseado hacer caso a la vocecita del pequeño robot; pero, Alud sabía interpretar las reacciones, los movimientos o los no movimientos de su creadora, las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos.

Okaasan- repitió el pequeño- ¿qué haces?

Nightbird continuó sentada en posición de loto.

Alud se sentó junto a ella tratando de imitar su forma de estar sentada. Nightbird encendió levemente los ópticos para ver a Alud peleando por acomodar sus piernas, por un breve instante pareció sonreír bajo la careta metálica. Finalmente Alud quedó sentado en la forma en que su creadora lo hacía, bueno al menos lo había intentado.

- ¿Okaasan dónde está mi Otosan?

La pregunta del pequeño hizo que Nightbird se levantara al momento dejando solo al pequeño. Alud bajó la mirada al mullido pasto sobre el que estaba. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando preguntaba sobre su creador, sobre su padre…

…

El doctor Fujiyama tenía que salir esa tarde, tenía que revisar varias cosas en la Universidad y esperaba no tardar demasiado aunque era muy probable que estuviera de regreso al día siguiente.

Nightbird había desaparecido desde que Alud preguntara sobre su creador así que el pequeño terminaría quedándose solo en la enorme mansión junto con Assimo y Marhu.

Ambas inteligencias artificiales eran la niñera perfecta para él pero esa vez y por primera vez no quiso quedarse solo.

¿Fujiyama san?- llamó desde la entrada donde el doctor estaba a punto de entrar en el auto que le llevaría a la Universidad- ¿puedo ir con usted?

Alud kun, no creo que sea buena idea- dijo el científico preguntándose qué dirían al verlo llegar con el pequeño cybertroniano el resto de sus colegas- tal vez en otra ocasión- y rápidamente agregó solo ver la cara de pena de Alud- no le hemos preguntado a tu creadora.

Hai- contestó el pequeño entrando de nuevo a la residencia.

…

Alud observó desde el enorme ventanal el auto alejarse mientras los pájaros cantaban desde los árboles que adornaban la entrada.

La casa era tan grande que Alud aun se perdía en las habitaciones, además ya era tarde para ir a dar de comer a los patos del estanque, a escuchar a los mismos pájaros cantar a sus pequeños en sus nidos. El robotcito adoraba ir a ver a los polluelos, algunas veces solo tenía que ponerse de puntillas para descubrirlos y si se atrevía con mucho cuidado tocaba sus diminutas cabecitas con la yema de su metálico dedo; pero, ahora ya era tarde y seguramente los pajarillos estarían dormidos bajo las alas de sus amorosos padres.

Padres, era un término que los humanos utilizaban para llamar a sus hijos, sus creaciones. Alud lo sabía porque… bueno, él lo sabía; además la televisión y el doctor Fujiyama ayudaban mucho en las dudas que el pequeño tuviera. Alud hubiera dado todo lo que tenía (incluidas dos tarjetas de "monstruos de combate" –pequeñas y diminutas pero que eran de él al haberlas encontrado en los jardines llevadas por el viento-) por tener una familia como las que se mostraban en la televisión.

¿Dónde estará mi Otosan?- se volvió a preguntar, de pronto dio un saltito- ¡Ya sé, debe estar trabajando! ¡Sí! ¡Voy a buscarlo! ¡Todos los Otosan trabajan, eso dice la televisión!

Y sin medir el peligro, sin saber que no todas las personas son buenas o que no todas son malas el pequeño Alud creación de Nightbird y protegido del doctor Fujiyama salió por la puerta principal, saludó al guardia de la entrada con la mano al pasar –aunque no sirvió de nada ya que el guardia estaba completamente dormido- cruzó la reja metálica y se encaminó por la acera derecha de la amplia calle humana sin importarle el haber dejado a Assimo y Marhu buscando un "Chikamikú" (él inventó la palabra) por todas partes para darle tiempo de salir sin ser acompañado.

La la la, voy a ver a mi Otosan, la la la- tarareaba dando brinquitos por la calle- la la la, voy a ver a mi Otosan, la la la, él estará feliz de verme la la la, voy a ver a mi Otosan…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_*2*_

El pequeño Alud caminaba solito por la calle sin preocuparse por ser la única figura en la recién llegada oscuridad. Ya antes había salido, bueno, siempre lo hacía en compañía de Marhu o Assimo, a ellos no les gustaba caminar por la zona de construcción cercana a la residencia del doctor Fujiyama san pero ese era el camino más rápido para llegar al centro de la ciudad.

La creación de Nightbird iba tan contento caminando por la calle que no se dio cuenta cuando los pocos hombres que trabajaban en la construcción lo descubrieron, al principio pensaron que era una broma del jefe pero solo ver que era uno de esos pequeños monstruos metálicos pensaron en que podían darle un susto…

¿Por qué tan solo?- le gritaron desde lo alto de la construcción.

El pequeño levantó la cabeza mientras saludaba con la manita.

Voy a ver a mi Otosan- contestó Alud con toda sinceridad.

Los hombres se vieron entre ellos reprimiendo una risilla.

Por aquí paso, sí, sí, por aquí fue- dijo uno disfrutando la sonrisa de anhelo que mostraba la carita de Alud- tienes que seguir por allá- señaló hacia su derecha- no hay pierde ¡Corre, te está esperando!

¡Arigato!- gritó el pequeño corriendo hacia donde le señalaban.

Pero no había logrado ni dar dos pasos cuando cayó estruendosamente hasta el fondo de un hoyo gigantesco, el pequeño se había torcido su bracito metálico al caer encima de él, lástima que no pudiera llorar porque al menso así hubiera podido callar las risas de los hombres.

¡Quédate en el suelo, monstruo! ¡Sí, regresa a tu planeta! ¡No los queremos ahí!

El pequeño mecha no entendía a que se referían esos hombres, por qué le habían hecho esa broma ¿en serio por ahí había pasado su creador? Alud se sentó en el terroso terreno escuchando como se alejaban los trabajadores. ¿Y ahora cómo saldría de ese hoyo? ¿Cómo regresaría a casa? ¿Cómo iba a saber su Okaasan y el doctor Fujiyama dónde estaba?

Alud enterró su carita metálica entre sus bracitos, el lastimado y el funcional…

…

El doctor Fujiyama había recibido una llamada a su teléfono celular en último momento avisándole que su reunión se había cancelado, por un lado le agrado recibir la noticia, así podría regresar y descansar, por otro estaba un tanto decepcionado ya que ahora tendría que esperar hasta un mes después para esa reunión.

Tan pronto como la limosina volvía a tomar el camino que lo acercaba hacia residencia se sonrió para sí mismo, pasaría la noche con Alud, le gustaba mucho pasar las noches con Alud, podía hablarle de todo y el niño siempre lo miraba como si él fuera el humano más inteligente de todo el mundo.

Tal vez hasta podrían ir a ver las luciérnagas en el jardín, sí, eso le gustaría a Alud…

Cuando la limosina entró por la reja de la residencia tuvo un mal presentimiento ¿por qué la casa estaba tan silenciosa? ¿por qué no escuchaba las risas infantiles? Se asomó por la ventanilla… Nightbird estaba de pie frente a la puerta principal.

Algo andaba mal…

…

Nightbird acostumbraba ir y venir de la residencia Fujiyama como quería y cuando quería, siempre había sido así desde que regresó de Cybertron, sabía que ahí cuidarían de su pequeño mientras ella se desaparecía…

No le gustaba que Alud preguntara sobre su creador, no porque no quisiera decirle sino porque no podía decirle ¿por qué no le habían dado la capacidad de hablar? En ocasiones lo odiaba… No importaba, esa misma noche aunque fuera a señas ella le explicaría a Alud quien había sido su creador…

La ninja silenciosa regresó unas horas después de que el doctor Fujiyama se fuera, qué extraño, no podía localizar la firma de la chispa de su creación. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, entró a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta ¿dónde estaba Alud? Las dos inteligencia artificiales terrestres corrían de un lado a otro… ¡Habían descubierto la desaparición del pequeño! Nightbird le dio tal golpiza a uno y otro juguete humano que el doctor Fujiyama tardaría días en repararlos.

¡Habían perdido a su Alud! ¡Habían…! No… no era necesario engañarse ¡Ella había perdido a su Alud! ¡Sus vagabundeos le habían costado a su Alud! ¡Lo único que le importaba en todo el Universo estaba perdido! ¡Perdido!

Le hubiera gustado gritar, al menos así tal vez el miedo a no volver a verlo se iría pero no, no estaba por ningún lado y no podía localizarlo ¡Tan lejos se había ido! ¡No, no ,no,no! No quería creer que Alud no estaba por ahí ¿estaría bien? ¿estaría herido? ¿Por qué no lo encontraba? ¿qué significaba? ¿Era algo malo? No, no podía caer en ese estado de histeria que había visto infinidad de veces en las hembras humanas o en la estúpida de Arcee cuando protegía inútilmente a Daniel…

No, tenía que conservar el procesador frío, tenía que hacer algo…

Sin saber a dónde tenía que empezar su búsqueda salió a la puerta de entrada justo en el momento en que la limosina de Fujiyama llegaba.

"¡Perdí a mi Alud!" gritaba en silencio el brillo aterrado de sus ópticos…

…

-¡Guau, guau!

Alud levantó la cabecita, ¿quién le hablaba? No veía a nadie "Guau, guau" otra vez ese sonido, de pronto recurrió a la información de su pequeño procesador, claro, era un perro, los perros ladran, no hablan, por eso no había entendido al principio, él creía que se trataba de una persona.

El pequeño mecha bajó la vista a la base de sus pies, ahí estaba un peludo San Bernardo moviéndole la cola, Alud lo reconoció al momento, esos perros llevaban un barril con algo que los humanos bebían para mantenerse calientes cuando los aludes de nieve les caían encima en las montañas (eso decía la tele, y si la tele lo dice entonces es verdad)

Hola- dijo el pequeño- cómo llegaste aquí.

El perro le movía la cola como diciendo "Hola, tú qué haces aquí" o tal vez solo ladraba porque a los perros les gusta ladrar.

Me porte mal- continuó Alud como si el perro le hubiera pedido una explicación- salí de mi casa buscando a mi Otosan y ahora…

Otra vez volvió a enterrar la carita entre sus bracitos.

"Auuuuuhhhh"

El perro comenzó a aullar y gimotear para llamar la atención del extraño niño porque era un niño ¿no? Bueno era mucho más alto que un hombre pero finalmente un niño es un niño.

No te entiendo- habló de nuevo Alud- no hablo perro…

"_No tengas miedo… Tranquilo…"_

¿Había hablado el perro? Alud lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, podría jurar que escuchó a alguien hablarle, giro su cabecita en todas direcciones, sí, había escuchado a alguien pero no había nadie más que él y el perro…

¿Tú me hablaste?- le preguntó al perro.

El animal continuaba gimoteando como si quisiera que lo siguiera…

Voy contigo- dijo Alud poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al perro.

El San Bernardo parecía conocer un camino entre la arena y la maquinaria que lo sacó del hoyo a muchos más metros más lejos de la construcción.

Extrañamente el miedo que primero sintió el pequeño ahora se había ido, era como si alguien estuviera a su lado, como si sintiera que lo estaban cuidando… sí, tal vez esa era la magia que llevan consigo los perros…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_*3*_

¿A dónde vamos, Inu?- preguntó el pequeño Alud.

El San Bernardo había sacado al pequeño mecha de la construcción donde lo encontrara y ahora caminaba por una avenida vacía. Aunque el sparkling aun sentía molestia en su bracito lastimado ya no tenía miedo porque ahora estaba acompañado por un amigo.

Guau, guau- el perro no dejaba de ladrar cuando el sparkling se quedaba atrás.

Gomen- se disculpó Alud como si entendiera lo que le quería decir el perro- pero nunca había visto uno de esos.

La creación de Nightbird señaló una máquina expendedora de sodas frías con el logo gigante de Coca-Cola.

Creo que es como yo- explicó Alud mientras se emparejaba con el perro- pero no puede hablar, mhhh, entonces es como mi Okaasan.

…

El doctor Fujiyama había tomado el primer automóvil que encontró en el garaje de la mansión saliendo en loca carrera a buscar al pequeño Alud por las calles cercanas.

Por su parte Nightbird se movía tan sigilosa como una sombra de edificio en edificio, de construcción en construcción intentando localizar la firma de la chispa de su creación.

Estaban a punto de tomar hacia el lado contrario que había seguido el pequeño cuando de golpe el doctor Fujiyama frenó el vehículo. ¿qué le había dicho esa misma mañana a Alud? ¡Claro, que no se fuera a jugar a la zona en construcción!

Con una vuelta de 180° el científico japonés tomó camino hacia donde se veía toda la maquinaria.

Nightbird había detectado el rápido cambio en la dirección de su creador humano ¿a dónde iba? ¡Demonios, por qué no lo había visto antes! Alud siempre regresaba sucio por estar jugando entre la grava y arena de la construcción, seguramente ahí era donde estaba su pequeño, por eso no lo detectaba, su niño se había alejado demasiado. Después de encontrarlo y ver que estaba bien iba a darle una tunda como nunca antes se la había dado…

…

-¡WOW!

Alud había llegado a la ciudad, no la zona donde solo había casas gigantes con patios gigantes. No, ¡estaba en la ciudad! ¡Rodeado de gente! ¡Rodeado de carros! ¡Rodeado de transformers!

Japón era uno de los lugares favoritos por los colonos cybertronianos al ser una de las ciudades que iban a la punta del desarrollo tecnológico.

El San Bernardo lo había llevado hasta la ciudad donde todo era mucho más ruidoso y mucho más luminoso.

La mañana ya estaba iluminando a todos, Alud no dejaba de grabar en sus discos de memoria todo lo que veía ¡Niños jugando! ¡Humanos adultos corriendo a su trabajo! ¡Automóviles de aquí para allá! ¡Transformers grandes y pequeños de todos los colores y todas las formas!

Como buen niño el pequeño sparkling esperó a que el semáforo indicará el "siga" para los peatones, y solamente verlo cruzo por la esquina lo que hizo sonreír a los humanos que cruzaban a su vez.

¿Sería este pequeño alguna campaña publicitaria de Sony? ¿Anunciaría alguna película? ¿Sería un cybertroniano? Estaban tan acostumbrados a ver transformers que no se sorprenderían de que así fuera.

Alud paso por tiendas iluminadas por anuncios de neon pese a ser de día, tiendas comerciales con botargas de personajes fantásticos que reconocía por la televisión, todo era nuevo y maravilloso para el pequeño, el miedo de la constructora se había quedado atrás como las sombras de la noche.

…

Y una vez más le habían perdido la pista, el pequeño no estaba en la constructora y Nightbird se estaba impacientando al no poder encontrarlo, el doctor Fujiyama preguntó por Alud pero los hombres que lo habían hecho caer en la trampa de arena mintieron diciendo que nunca habían visto una criatura de esas "Diablos, si no lo hubieran asustado pudimos haberlo conservado hasta que vinieran por él, pudimos ganar dinero" pensaron pero ya era demasiado tarde, el doctor Fujiyama ya se había alejado.

Nightbird no confiaba en nada ni en nadie, sabía que esos miserables mentían, no sabía cómo pero algo en su chispa le decía que Alud había estado ahí, y no se había equivocado, al acercarse a un agujero profundo encontró marcas inequívocas de las huellas de su niño y ¿un perro? Bueno, menos mal que no era un humano.

Después de una noche desesperante por fin tenían un ligero rastro, una ligera esperanza de encontrarlo, ahora tenía que buscar a Fujiyama para tratar de hacerle entender cuál era el nuevo camino a seguir.

…

Alud gritó emocionado. ¡Niños! ¡Muchos niños! No solo niños humanos sino también niños como él.

Una convención de comics, el pequeño había confundido a humanos disfrazados con trajes de personajes de ficción con sparklings, el género de mechas en el anime japonés había creado tantos personajes parecidos a él que ¿cómo iba a saber Alud que no eran reales?

Sin esperar invitación se metió junto con todos sus nuevos amigos en un complejo muy grande de techos muy amplios donde había infinidad de cosas en miniatura que llamaban su atención.

¿El perro? Bueno, él solamente bostezó perezosamente mientras se echaba de panza bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del centro de convenciones.

Alud iba a pasar un día muy entretenido ahí adentro, así que era mejor esperarlo y tomar una ligera siesta.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_*4*_

¡Era el mejor día de toda su vida! Bueno, de toda su creación; pero, Alud se refería a él y todo lo que le pasaba como si fuera uno más de los humanos del planeta Tierra.

¡Juguetes! ¡Dulces! ¡Niños! ¡Películas! ¡Música! ¡Todo era alegría! ¡Todo era diversión! No importara a donde corriera Alud había muchos mechas como él (personas disfrazadas, niños, jóvenes y adultos) que se tomaban fotografías, le grababan, le pedían firmara sus libretas, su ropa, ¡Una mujer le pidió que le pintara su pierna! Como Alud no sabía escribir y no podía sujetar las plumas o lápices que le ofrecían el pequeño se pintó un dedo con tinta roja y a todos les ponía un punto gigante.

-¡El concurso de cosplay se realizará en media hora en el salón Akira!

Alud levantó su cabecita al techo, alguien invisible había hablado ¿concurso? ¡Como en la tele!

Eh, amigo- le habló un enorme pikachú amarillo- deberías participar, ¡Tu traje está de lujo!

¡Hai!- se emocionó Alud.

Pero no se fue al salón Akira sino que siguió su recorrido hacia donde muchos niños estaban abrazando a los 150 pokemon clásico.

…

Mientras tanto afuera en la calle, por fin Nightbird y el doctor Fujiyama habían llegado al centro de convenciones seguros de que todo el bullicio y la algarabía llamarían la atención del pequeño mecha.

Nightbird se escabulló como la extraordinaria ninja silenciosa que era mientras que el doctor Fujiyama tuvo que pagar su entrada de adulto sin descuento por no ir disfrazado. Solamente entrar ¡No sabían para donde seguir! ¡Había tanto inconsciente disfrazado de transformer que era prácticamente imposible ver quien era a quien a simple vista!

Al científico japonés no le toco de otra más que de ir preguntando y tocando los trajes para darse cuenta si era cartón o era metal, aunque algunos estrafalarios sí habían gastado dinero de más en hacerse corazas metálicas, claro que tampoco perdió oportunidad de ir a tomarse fotografías con chicas muy atractivas y de voluminosas curvas disfrazadas de heroínas de anime y manga popular.

Que Fujiyama se entretuviera con las hembras humanas, Nightbird encaramada en un andamio recolectaba información tratando de encontrar el camino que siguió su creación y detectar su firma, Alud aun era muy pequeño, debía realimentar su suministro de energía al igual que los niños humanos, la ninja estaba segura de que para ese momento Alud ya estaba consumiendo la energía de reserva lo que le ponía en una carrera contra el tiempo, no deseaba encontrar a su creación desactivado solamente por un descuido suyo.

…

-Me gusta tu traje

Una niña pequeña saludaba a Alud, la pequeñita estaba vestida como una hadita con todo y báculo incluido.

Me gusta tu traje- le sonrió Alud- ¿quién eres?

Tinkerbell- sonrió la niña.

No era un personaje nipón pero a la niña le sentaba bien.

¿Y tú, quién eres?- preguntó la hadita.

Alud- contestó el pequeño mecha.

Adiós- se despidieron al mismo tiempo la humanita y el sparkling.

Si el estomago de los niños gruñe con el hambre, el tanque de Alud gruñía por la falta de energía.

Ya me voy…- se dijo a sí mismo sin importarle el concurso de cosplay.

…

Una vez más había perdido a su creación. ¡Cómo podía perder a su creación! Lo primero que haría al encontrarlo sería darle una lección… No, no podía distraerse pensando en eso, Nightbird tenía que mantenerse concentrada.

Lo último que vio antes de salir de esa extraña y demente convención de comics y demás impertinencias humanas fue al doctor Fujiyama con Morrigan o bueno de una hembra humana caracterizada de vampireza entre sus brazos.

Machos humanos…- pensó Nightbird mientras salía de ese lugar.

…

Alud se había pasado el día más genial de su vida en esa convención, había hecho muchos amigos y se había divertido mucho; pero, ahora el hambre le decía que tenía que irse, que debía regresar a casa… pero, pero, ¡había tantas cosas hermosas para seguir viendo!

El perro lo encontró de nuevo cuando salió de la convención, lo acompañó caminando por las calles, vieron el canal, llegaron a la estación de trenes donde el pequeño mecha se entretuvo mirando a los veloces trenes bala, el perro prefirió dormirse un rato más. Cuando Alud decidió también irse el perro tomó camino hacia el lado contrario, tal vez hacia allá era su casa, tal vez ya había tenido muchas emociones con un desconocido.

Alud una vez más estaba perdido, pensó en llamar a un policía humano que le ayudara a regresar a casa pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar a una caseta de policías escuchó el golpear de un gong. El sonido fue como una invitación a seguirlo, caminó hasta subir a una ligera loma alejándose del bullicio de la ciudad.

¡Era un templo! Era el mejor lugar del mundo, bueno el segundo mejor lugar del mundo después de las convenciones de comics… No, este lugar era mucho mejor, mejor que estar entre tantos niños y diversión.

Alud estaba impresionado, en el interior del templo había muchos hombres practicando artes marciales a diferentes niveles de complejidad mientras otros meditaban y alzaban oraciones al cielo. La creación de Nightbird se sentó en silencio grabando cada movimiento que los humanos ejecutaban en sus bancos de memoria.

La tarde continuo avanzando y el hambre fue olvidada por largo tiempo hasta que un constante "bip" hizo que se distrajera, en su interior las alarmas de inminente éxtasis se habían encendido sin que él las reconociera…

…

Después de la fiesta con las chicas disfrazadas el Doctor Fujiyama había regresado a la búsqueda de Alud no sin antes haber recibido un empujón –alevoso empujón- por parte de su creación robótica.

¿Dónde estaría Alud? Ahora que la noche estaba próxima a llegar ambos padres (Fujiyama sentía como su niño a Alud) se estaban preocupando por dónde podría estar su pequeño. ¿Y si estaba lastimado? ¿Y si no podían repararlo? Nightbird de haber podido hubiera gritado de la impotencia y el miedo, el tiempo seguía corriendo y los tanques de su creación estarían a poco de quedar vacío.

Habían llegado hasta la estación de trenes… ¿Y si había tomado un tren? Nightbird se dejó caer en el techo del andén de la estación.

Perdí a mi Alud- se decía a sí misma- Perdí a mi Alud…

_-Nightbird… Mi ninja silenciosa…_

Nightbird levantó de golpe la vista ¿Avalanche? ¡Había escuchado su voz! No, no podía ser, ella lo sabía, era imposible…

_-Nightbird… Mi ninja silenciosa…_

¡No lo había imaginado! ¡Ahí estaba la voz de Avalanche! Y de un rápido vistazo, en el espectro que dejaban dos trenes bala al pasar lo vio, ahí estaba el espadachín carmesí como ella lo recordaba, ahí estaba él mirándola con ternura.

¡Avalanche!- quiso gritarle- ¡Avalanche, perdí a mi Alud!

Pero no podía, nunca podría hablarle, ¿qué hacía Avalanche? La imagen del ferrari testarosa le sonreía mientras indicaba con un leve movimiento de mano hacia la izquierda. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? Nightbird giro su cabeza hacia la dirección que le indicaban pero cuando regreso a donde había visto a Avalanche ya no había nadie. En ese momento lo supo, Avalanche la estaba guiando.

De un salto bajó del techo, tomó a Fujiyama preso entre sus manos y saltando entre los techos de las casas cercanas se encaminó hacia lo que parecía un templo budista en lo alto de la loma.

…

Alud comenzó a bostezar, bueno, comenzó a imitar los bostezos de los humanos.

_-¿Estás cansado?_

Era la misma voz que le hablara en la construcción, la que confundiera con el perro.

Un poquito- contestó a la nada.

Los monjes se habían retirado hacia horas, la hora de la cena había llegado, después a descansar y volver a comenzar al día siguiente.

_-Eres muy valiente… y muy pequeño…_

Fui tonto- Alud se acomodó entre las piernas de una estatua gigante de un hombre grande de apariencia bondadoso- me aleje de casa… quiero regresar con mi Okaasan, nunca encontraré a mi Otosan…

_-Descansa, Alud… Tu Otosan te cuida…_

Alud obedeció sin darse cuenta, sus sistemas habían entrado en hibernación…

…

¡Detente, Nightbird!-gritaba Fujiyama- ¡Vas a matarnos!

De golpe la ninja se detuvo. ¡Por fin había detectado la firma de Alud! Débil pero era su chispa ¿Débil? ¡Alud! La robot ninja dejo caer a su creador humano, afortunadamente para él cayó en unos arbustos con espinas, bueno, al menos no se había roto algún hueso.

Nightbird corrió hacia donde provenía la firma de Alud. ¡Era imposible! Su pequeño estaba dormido entre las piernas de…

Avalanche…-le dijo su chispa, Nightbird no entendía como podía ser pero ahí estaba- Avalanche…

El ferrari le sonreía sin moverse mientras entre sus piernas cruzadas estaba la pequeña estructura de su niño, tan pequeño y tan hermoso como un bebé humano que descansa con su padre.

¿Qué hacía ahí Avalanche? ¿Era realmente él? Nightbird tenía tantas preguntas, quería decir tanto y a lo único que atino fue a quedarse de pie como congelada…

_-Arigato… Mi ninja silenciosa…_

¡Gracias por el golpe!- llegó de pronto el doctor Fujiyama quitándose espinas del cabello- ¡Alud!

El científico se alegro sobremanera de encontrar al pequeño mecha en buen estado, solo había entrado en un modo preventivo –como de un niño que duerme- pero con una buena reconección a la alimentación primaria llenaría de nuevo sus tanques y estaría como nuevo. Pero, ¿por qué Nightbird no se movía? ¿Qué había de raro que Alud se hubiera quedado dormido bajo la estatua de un protector Buda?

¿Había sido un sueño? Se preguntó Nightbird cuando reaccionó y en lugar de estar Avalanche estaba la estatua de los humanos, sí, había sido un sueño.

Vamos a casa- sugirió Fujiyama.

Nightbird tomó entre sus brazos a su creación, Alud realmente parecía un niño pequeño profundamente dormido con una hermosa sonrisa en su infantil carita. Sí, era su niño y su niño estaba bien, no había necesidad de castigarlo… al menos por ahora, ya después cuando fuera más grande encontraría algún motivo para castigarlo.

-Arigato… Avalanche… Gracias por cuidarlo

Nightbird siguió en silencio al doctor Fujiyama mientras estaba segura Alud –como dicen los humanos- seguiría soñando con todo lo que había vivido ese día. La ninja silenciosa sonrió para sí detrás de su careta, ya imaginaba que en cuanto Alud regresará al estado en línea le contaría todo lo que había hecho y deshecho. "Su primera aventura, mi niño tuvo su primera aventura" se decía Nightbird orgullosa como buena creadora.

Fin


End file.
